The Lost Heir (Adopted By: Anastasia The Goddess of Drama)
by Broccolio
Summary: Before Kiara was even born, Simba and Nala had a son named Kopa. Zera wanted revenge on Simba for killing Scar so she was planning to take something precious from him...his son. But Kopa made friends with the wrong people and he even dared to fall in love. Is Kopa willing to to die in order to be with his friends and the one he loves? (Rating may go up to T for violence.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

And so, Kiara and Kovu lived happily ever after…

Wait! Let's travel back in time; a time before Kiara was even born.

Truth be told, Kiara was not Simba and Nala's first child to be born.

In fact, before Kiara, Simba and Nala had a boy cub. He was an adorable lion cub. He had golden fur and red eyes that could see right through you.

"Let's name him Kopa," Nala suggested looking down at her son.

"Kopa… I think that name fits him perfectly," Simba said smiling at Nala.

"I'm so glad you think so." Nala said licking her sons head.

TWO YEARS LATER

"Yes Kopa, one day, when I'm dead this land will be yours." Simba said pushing his son playfully.

"That's so cool! Dad, when you die, is it true that you are going to become a star that will watch over me? Just like the kings and queens before us are doing right now?" Kopa asked.

"That's correct. I'll join my father up in the heavens." Simba said looking up at the sky. _Oh dad, I wonder what you are thinking right now. You have a grandson now. If only he could meet you. He's asking me the same questions I asked you. Except you were so much wiser than I'll ever be…_

"Simba, can I pull you away from Kopa for a second?" Nala asked as she walked up the cliff to her husband and her son.

"Of course. Kopa, you stay here and watch over the pride lands." Simba said before he ran over to Nala.

"This is incredible! I can't believe all this land is going to be mine!" Kopa said excitedly. _Huh? What's that place? No light is touching it – it's only a shadow! _

THE NEXT DAY

"I'm going outside to play mom!" Kopa yelled as he ran to the entrance of the cave. Kopa really wanted to go check out that place he had seen yesterday on the cliff. 'The place with no light' he had decided to call it.

"And where is this place you want to go play at?" Nala asked stepping in front of Kopa. Stopping him from leaving the den.

"Oh…Ummm…The gorge!" Kopa said, still unsure if he should tell his parents that he was going on a journey to 'the place with no light'.

"Oh…alright then. Have fun and be safe. And remember – no talking to strangers, and don't wander too far!" Nala said hugging her son.

"Don't worry – I promise to be safe; and I won't talk to any suspicious looking lions!" Kopa said as he bound off.

"Not only lions – don't talk to anything that looks suspicious!" Nala yelled at her son who was already out of the den.

"Don't worry – I won't," Kopa yelled back.

As Kopa came closer and closer to his unknown destination; the sooner realization hit him.

He was miles away from the Pride Lands.

Still he kept running, because he couldn't fight his urge of curiosity.

Finally, he reached a gap in the ground stopping him from going any farther.

Kopa walked along the edge of the gap for a few minutes until he came across a fallen tree.

He eagerly jumped on top of the log and ran across to the other side.

_What is this place? Everything seems so…so…dead. _Kopa thought to himself.

"What is a Pride Lander doing in the in the Outlander's territory?" A young lion asked aggressively.

"Who are you?" Kopa asked more curious than afraid.

"Who am I? I am Kovu! One day I will rule all of the Outlands and the Outlanders within it!" Kovu said proudly.

"Cool, I'm Kopa. Ummm, what exactly is the 'Outlands and who are the Outlanders'?" Kopa asked.

"You idiot! You're in the Outlands and the Outlanders are the people that reside within the Outlands." Kovu said matter of factly.

"Well…why do you live here instead of in the Pride Lands?" Kopa asked.

"Because YOUR father banished us here for taking Scar's side in the war instead of his!" Kovu said angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, because you don't seem evil. At least not evil enough to be banished. I know! When I become king – I'll let all of the Outlanders join the Pride Lands!" Kopa said eagerly.

"Do you really mean that?" Kovu asked.

"Well of course I do. Even though my father taught me that Scar is evil – I have no reason to judge you for picking his side. Besides, Scar is the one who is evil – not you or the other Outlanders." Kopa said happily.

"Well then, I am proud to call you my friend!" Kovu said smiling at Kopa.

"Great!" Kopa said excitedly.

Kopa looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting below the horizon, "Oh my God! I've got to get home before it's dark of my mom will kill me! Bye Kovu!" Kopa said as he ran back across the fallen tree.

"Wait!" Kovu yelled.

"What is it?" Kopa asked as he stopped running and turned around.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah, sure. I promise!" Kopa yelled as he turned back around and started running home.

* * *

**THIS IS MY FIRST LION KING FAN FICTION!**

**THIS WAS SORT OF A FILLER CHAPTER SO IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY!**

**I CAN ASSURE YOU – IT WILL BE FULL OF ACTION.**

**I WILL NOT DISAPOINT YOU!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU,**

**BROCCOLIO**

P.S.: IF YOU DON'T KNOW MY STYLE OF WHEN I POST – I TRY TO POST EVERY WEEKEND. HOWEVER, SOMETIMES IT TAKES LONGER AND SOTIMES THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP SOONER.

I PROMISE THAT I WILL NEVER ABONDON A STORY UNLESS I TELL YOU SPECIFICALLY!

XD


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the delay! I have had a writers block for this story for some time now. I really like the idea I have in mind - but it happens in later chapters. (here's a hint - there will be a lot of action, some death, and of course romance!) Sadly though, I'm not quite sure how to get to that part without losing your interest! So if it takes forever for me to upload a chapter - please understand. I promise I am not leaving the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or any of the characters within the movie unless I make up my own character (which as of right now- I'm not. XD)**

* * *

The Lost Heir: Chapter 2

"Where have you been? The sun has been down for over an hour!" Nala asked Kopa who just entered the den.

"Oh…I…uhh…" Kopa was at a loss of words.

"And don't you dare tell me you were at the gorge. Your father and I were worried sick! When the sun had set and you weren't home we began to think something had happened to you; so your father went to go look for you. He ran up and down the gorge for miles. So, spill it…where were you really?" Nala asked angrily.

*Because YOUR father banished us here when we took Scar's side in the war and not his!...* Kovu's words echoed in Kopa's head. Kopa knew that if he ever wanted to see Kovu again he couldn't tell his mom were he really was.

"Soo…cough it up, where were you?" Nala pressed on.

"I'm so sorry mom. I got bored of playing in the gorge, so I headed to the water hole. I was having so much fun I lost track of time. I should have told you were I was. I'm sorry!" Kopa quickly thought of a lie that his mom would believe.

"Next time tell us were you're going or were you might go before you worry us, and make me search for you for hours. Not to mention wasting my time." Simba said entering then den.

"Okay, I promise." Kopa said apologetically.

"Now off to bed Kopa." Nala said nudging him to the center of Pirde Rock where he slept.

"Oh, alright. Night' mom, night' dad." Kopa said while yawning.

THE NEXT DAY

"Today Kopa, I am going to teach you how to hunt." Simba said looking at his son.

*Oh no, now I won't be able to keep my promise to Kovu!* "He…he, o…okay," Kopa replied.

"Great! Lets get started! First-" Simba began but was interrupted by Zazu.

"Simba…Simba! We need your help! A loin cub fell in the river. It was able to grab hold of a tree branch, but he can't hold on for long!" Zazu said urgently.

"I'm on my way! I'm sorry Kopa, I will have to teach you hunting another day. Why don't you go out and play?" Simba said already running off with Zazu.

"Will do dad…will do," Kopa said.*Now I can keep my promise to Kovu.* Kopa ran as fast as he could to the outlands. Soon enough he found the fallen tree and he quickly ran across it.

"You actually came back- I can't believe I doubted you." Kovu said walking up to Kopa.

"Hey Kovu! Sorry I'm late." Kopa said as he walked over to Kovu.

"Why don't I show you around the outlands?" Kovu asked.

"That would be great!" Kopa said.

"Perfect! Hopefully you'll get to meet my brother and sister - though we have to stay away from my mom." Kovu said.

"So I take it your mom doesn't like visitors." Kopa said.

"You guessed it! She hates pride landers! But my brother and sister are much nicer." Kovu replied.

"It's no fair! You have siblings - I don't and I probably never will." Kopa said.

"Oh yeah, well when you meet my brother you'll think he's a brat…which once you get to know - that wont change. But my sister will start out shy and sweet; but you'll know she trusts you when she acts tough around you - 'cause she is a lot stronger than she seems!" Kovu said.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Kopa said eagerly. They walked around the out lands for sometime.

"Why don't we wrestle? This is boring me!" Kovu suggested.

"I thought you were going to introduce me to your brother and sister," Kopa replied.

"I said HOPEFULLY you would meet them! I don't feel like taking the time to track those two down. Besides for all I know they could be with my mother right now," Kovu answered.

"Oh, well then wrestling sounds like fun!" Kopa said getting into a fighting stance.

Kovu crouched down and began to growl. Withen a few seconds Kopa and Kovu were wrestling. After a few minuets of biting, scratching, and growling Kovu pinned Kopa down.

"Man, that wasn't fair - you're stronger than me!" Kopa said disappointed that he lost.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were gonna be that weak?" Kovu asked.

"I'm not weak!" Kopa yelled getting angry.

"You are to!"

"Are not!"

"Wow, nice comeback. Sure haven't heard that one before!" A young lioness Kopa's age said sarcastically as she walked up to the two cubs.

"Vitani! What are you doing here?" Kovu asked.

"I was bored so I wanted to wrestle with you. More importantly why is a pride lander with you?" Vitani asked walking up to Kopa and examining him thoroughly.

"This is Kopa. The lion I was telling you and Nuka about." Kovu answered.

"Oh the one that is going to let us join the pride lands when he's king?" Vitani asked.

"Yep, he's the one!" Kovu answered.

"Sorry to intrupt…but, is this your sister, Kovu?" Kopa asked.

"Yeah, her names-" Kovu began but was cut off.

"Pardon me. I should have introduced myself. I am Vitani!" Vitani said sweetly to Kopa.

*You know she trusts you when she acts tough around you…* Kovu's words echoed in Kopa's head. "You don't have to play sweet and innocent around me you know. I don't bite… unless you CHALLENGE me to a wrestling competition!" Kopa said dramatically.

"Ha, even when you do bite it doesn't hurt! That's part of the reason it was so easy to beat you in a fight - though you are faster than I am." Kovu said to Kopa.

"How could you tell I was acting?" Vitani asked confused.

"I can see through anyone's bluff!" Kopa answered mysteriously.

"You mean - more like I told you." Kovu mumbled to himself.

But Vitani still heard him. So she tackled him and started growling, "Why did you tell him? I ought a rip your tung out for telling a pride lander something about me before asking me first!"

"Uhh, lets get a few things straight. One, he only told me that so that I would be able to know when you were truly my friend. Two I haven't gone around the pride lands telling everyone that. And three why do you make it sound like pride landers are bad guys?" Kopa interrupted the sibling rivalry.

"Were you trying to start a fight?" Vitani asked.

"Uhhh, no," Kopa said weakly.

"Well, you got yourself one!" Vitani said getting ready to fight.

"You're dead, sooo dead!" Kovu said getting up from the ground.

"I'm only in this mess because I was trying to stop her from ripping you're tung out! You could at least try to help!" Kopa yelled at Kovu.

"One, she wasn't serious. Two, no way! I'm not getting in the way of Vitani when she's angry!" Kovu replied.

With that Vitani leaped off the ground - snarling at Kopa.

"Oh no!" Kopa said, fear clearly written on his face.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!**

**-Broccolio**


	3. Adoption Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I am sorry to announce that I have lost interest in this story. I have been very busy lately and I cannot find the time to write this story. I love each and everyone of you who supported this. I am truly sorry about this, but I have had a writers block for some time now. I was originally going to post a lot more, but slowly I lost interest. I thought that I had a really cool idea for this story - but I have no idea how to build up the suspense. **

**If anyone wants to adopt this story I would greatly appreciate it. I most likely would not have had the courage to put this up for adoption if my friend weh16 hadn't told me it seemed like I abandoned the story. I hope all if you aren't disappointed. **

**Again, I am truly sorry,**

**-Broccolio**


End file.
